


throwing up black goop

by zuriism



Series: jealous. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so. you were feeling jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throwing up black goop

The feeling's not new, not unfamiliar. It wasnt something that shocked or surprised you. Really, the most surprising thing about it was that it waited so long to reappear.

All it took was too much time around one person and a difficult night to set you off. One to many off hand comments, confusing and contradicting thoughts. Having to suppress it all and bury it to help others. And having no outlet. Only a matter of time.

Your stomach started to hurt seconds after the misery set in. You wanted to die desperately. You hated having to be supportive to others. You hated that you didn't really care about your friends. You hated that all of your friends didn't need you, that you were easily replaced. They don't questions your absence, your silence, your lurking. And you don't say anything.

Hearing about other people's success makes you sick to your stomach. After a long day of pretending, you throw up all the black goop that builds in you. And you feel worse.

Its a shame that you have no voice of your own. Not like anyone would be willing to listen.

Being spoken over is a normal occurrence. It's easier to hide over text than face to face. Large crowds make you sick.

Maybe years after this, the black goop will stop. It will stop staining your teeth, tongue and gums. It will stop bubbling in your stomach, waiting to come up. It will stop tormenting you in the form of the lines on your wrist and the dark circles under your eyes. Maybe instead of the goop, you will stop.

Everything makes you sick. Just being around happy people makes you sick. You're more bitter than a 100% cocoa dark chocolate bar. And even the slightest transgression triggers a meltdown. This is the beginning of the end, you suppose.

An opportunity presents itself. It's not that far of a trek, really. You could get there.

You got there. You achieved nothing. The black goop comes up hourly.

Such nice people. What a happy family. The color has drained from your face.

Despite your pale complexion, your fingers are black. You can't eat. Your stomach hurts and your head swims and your throat burns. You don't care. You lost that when the goop first greeted you.

Everyone leaves you behind eventually, you guess. The goop stops. There's no one left to disgust you, to trigger you. Nothing left to set you off. This is it. This is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my self-hatred
> 
>  
> 
> edit:  
> why do you guys like this so much  
> maybe you do have to be sad to be a good artist haha


End file.
